


Need Your Love

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dirty Talk, LITERALLY, M/M, Porn Without Plot, butt fucking, men having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has never taken anyone inside him, and that's not about to change. Enter John, the man willing to relay it to him in exchange for some thick dick. Thomas learns what it means to get your ass fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eIiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIiza/gifts).



Thomas entered John with a hoarse groan.

"How's it feel?" he asked.

John breathed, "like reverse pooping."

**Author's Note:**

> im a little drunk i apologize for literally every aspect of my personality


End file.
